memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Civilian casualties
In discussion on Talk:Starfleet casualties regarding non-Starfleet personnel on that page (specifically, the crew of the ), it was agreed that civilian casualties should be listed on a separate (then nonexistent) page. I've thus created this page to address that. I've put a PNA-incomplete on this page, since there's quite a number of people who should be on this page that aren't (many of which are probably still over on the Starfleet casualties page). -Mdettweiler 02:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Crap...I was so going to make this page and you beat me to it...my only question is should Starfleet officers who are retired...Kirk, Spock....be on this page or the other. - 05:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I might have spotted another one, Varria, though I'm not sure if she was a member of the Federation. [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 05:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) To respond to Archduk3's question, I'd think that we should keep retired Starfleet officers on the Starfleet page, as previously discussed over on that talk page. As for adding Varria, now that the page has been generalized to include non-Fed civilians, she'd qualify. -Mdettweiler 05:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Name Change It might be better to change the name to "Civilian casualties" and list the deaths by government, so we can reach the largest number of death without have to make multiple small pages for every government. - 06:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...that's an interesting idea. I doubt we'd have too many non-Federation, non-Earth (pre-Fed) civilian casualties to put on the page, but it would at least allow us to combine Federation and United Earth (as well as the other pre-Fed governments of future Federation members) into one. However, it might actually be better to simply place a note at the top of the Federation casualties page to indicate that it includes the pre-Federation planetwide governments of Federation members (such as Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, etc.). That way we'd still be leaving Kingons, Romulans, etc. on other pages, which might make more sense, IMO. -Mdettweiler 16:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I was think that making the page be just civilian casualties would allow us to include bajoran casualties from DS9 and change the Bajoran casualties page to only the Bajoran Militia (either way the aforementioned page needs work). We really don't see to many casuilties from the Klingons or Romulans that aren't military, so I don't think that would be too much of an issue. - 14:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you've convinced me. :-) Let's do that, then. I presume that we'd need to move this page to "Civilian casualties"? -Mdettweiler 04:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Neelix To be honest, I'm at a loss as where to place his revival in . Since he was acting as Ambassador for a Federation starship, and was given the post as the Federation ambassador later, would he considered a Federation citizen during the episode in question? Thoughts anyone? - 08:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :In my view he was always a civilian since he wasn't ever a commissioned officer nor a member of the federation. — Morder (talk) 08:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I agree, I was just wondering if I should list him under the UFP section or make a Delta Quadrant section, as a catch all, for him and others. - 08:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Delta Quadrant. — Morder (talk) 08:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC)